


Dilemma

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t





	Dilemma

"Thanks, love,“ Jiyong mumbled as he kissed your cheek in a hurry. He knew that Seunghyun (jr?) would chastise him again if he was caught. You rolled your eyes and pushed him out the door. Seunghyun (jr?) always thought that Jiyong acted like you two were a couple, which he didn’t like. It would cause rumors if he did it in public, and that was the last thing that they needed. 

You were a prominent idol yourself, part of a band called ANO, also under YG Entertainment. You wouldn’t have thought that you’d become such great friends with the kings of K-Pop themselves when you signed on to become a trainee, but you came a long way in six years. Including to many award shows, which is where you met Lee Seunghyun. He was really nice and the same age as you, so you got along well. 

He probably regretted introducing you to his band mates about four months later. They all adored you and had a lot of skinship with you when you were in private because they knew it annoyed their maknae, who was decently partial to skinship in his own way. 

If you were to rank how touchy they all were with you, it would go Jiyong, Lee Seunghyun, Daesung, Choi Seunghyun, and then Youngbae. Mainly because he had a girlfriend. 

Which he was so loyal to. It was so cute and you wanted a relationship like that. And yes, you had seen the hints that Seungri was dropping. You just didn’t know if you were ready, if you were at a point in your career that you could have time for a boyfriend. At least, that’s what you told yourself and others.

”[Y/N], I’ll see you later, right?“ Said maknae was eager to meet up with you at a cafe for lunch when you had a break in practice. You weren’t even sure you’d get a break, but you didn’t tell him that. He probably already knew. 

"Sure. I’ll try my best.” You smiled up to him as he hesitated by your door. The boys had come over with breakfast before they did their own practice, and you actually had to shoo them out. 

Seunghyun thought against his actions and simply gave you a smile and a wave before following his leader. The older Seunghyun had been the first to leave, soon followed by Youngbae, now leaving you with Daesung. 

He was the other reason you didn’t take Seunghyun up on the dating thing. You had it bad for this vocalist. 

You really loved listening to Daesung sing. His voice was beautiful and you would listen to his solo songs often when you were alone. You’d never tell anyone of course, but you’d do it. 

You also loved his smile. His smile was gorgeous and infectious and genuine and your favorite. He was so kind to you and to everyone, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He was funny and wanted to make other people smile too, and you completely saw yourself wanting to spend the rest of your life with him. 

Not that you’d ever say anything. You were much too shy for that. You saw him too often to ruin what relationship you had. You were content with just being friends for now, as long as you were close to him. But the last thing you wanted was to see him get with someone else. 

You received a text. You felt the double vibration of your phone through your jean pocket. It was from Jiyong. ‘Now’s your chance loser. Take it while you can’

You looked up to Daesung who was putting on his coat. Was it really obvious that you liked him? You were suddenly nervous. Jiyong was a really smart guy, you figured that if anyone found out about your crush, it’d be him, but Daesung was smart too. Did he know?

Daesung glanced at his phone as well and then he looked at you. You averted your eyes, afraid that he had caught you staring. You left the door open and then went into your kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess that the others had left. You felt like you could breathe in there since Daesung wasn’t five feet away. You heard the front door close.

You placed all the dishes in the sink and had started to warm the water when you felt a presence over by the counter behind you. You turned and saw Daesung leaning on the counter across the kitchen from you. It was a small kitchen, so he was only a few small steps from you.

You gulped. What had his text said? Was it also from Jiyong? What was that pretty boy planning?

Daesung’s hair was covering his eyes like normal, but you couldn’t figure out what he was thinking, which killed you. His cheeks looked flushed, but you thought that was only because of how warm your kitchen usually was.

"[Y/N].“ You nodded, letting him know that you were listening. He took a moment to formulate his thoughts, but he looked like he was getting frustrated and couldn’t formulate ideas into what he wanted to say. 

"Yeah, Daesung?”

You could have sworn that he growled. He moved across the small space separating you easily, and cupped your cheek in one of his hands, the other landing to grip the edge of the sink behind you before he kissed you. 

You were expecting it to be messy and needy and almost painful, with how he approached you, but it wasn’t like that at all. The kiss was just so perfect and just so him. You just kissed back when he pulled away, embarrassed. 

"I’m sorry.“ He smiled sheepishly and whispered, embarrassed by how brash and forward he had been. It was kind of cute. Okay, it was really cute. 

"Oh. You,” you blushed. “You don’t have to be.” You hoped that your hair covered your face when you looked down at your feet. It probably wouldn’t have done much anyway since not only had Daesung not moved, you had not moved. So he was right where you were looking, and his hand was still on your jaw. 

"Oh. Can I do it again then?“ You nodded and he pulled you to meet his perfect, full lips. This kiss was a bit more fair since you knew it was coming, and for that you were grateful. 

"So, how are we going to tell the company?” You asked. 

How were you going to tell Seungri?


End file.
